DLC04 DRG DocPhosphate.txt
DLC04DryRockGulch |scene= |srow=12 |topic=01044979 |trow=2 |before= |response=''{running the saloon}'' You look parched there, stranger. You know what you need? A bottle of Nuka-Cola Wild! The root-based flavor with teeth! |after=DocPhosphate: Hospitality is a big deal out here in Dry Rock Gulch. That's why I want you to handle tending the bar. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{running the saloon}'' You ready to take folks their drink orders? |after=Player Default: Sounds easy enough. |abxy=A}} |topic=01046949 |before=Player Default: Sounds easy enough. |response=Good deal. Say hello to Prospector Owen, Miss Trixie, and Handy Hank for me. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |topic=01046948 |before=Player Default: I'll get back to you. |response=Well don't wait too long. My customers ain't the most patient these days. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |topic=01046947 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: A trivial errand for the Shroud, but no civilian is going thirsty on my watch! |response=Appreciate your help, Shroud. You'll be delivering to Prospector Owen upstairs, and Miss Trixie and Handy Hank in town. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |before=Player Default: A trivial errand for the Shroud, but no civilian is going thirsty on my watch! |response=Appreciate it. You'll be delivering to Prospector Owen upstairs, and Miss Trixie and Handy Hank in town. |after= |abxy=X2a}} |topic=01046946 |trow=4 |before=Player Default: Oh no. We're not doing this. Let's see if I can make some adjustments... |response=''{break out of character as the player uses a manual override}'' Employee manual login recognized. Exhibition bypass protocol engaged. Handing over part two of this week's safe combination. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=Rebooting. |after= |abxy=Y1b}} |before=Player Default: Oh no. We're not doing this. Let's see if I can make some adjustments... |response=''{player convinces you to let him skip the challenge}'' That does sound like me... All right. Here's my part of the safe combination. Go get those outlaws, deputy! |after= |abxy=Y2a}} |before=Player Default: Oh no. We're not doing this. Let's see if I can make some adjustments... |response=Sorry, city-slicker, but you gotta go through with it. Ain't no backing out. |after=Player Default: Sounds easy enough. |abxy=Y3a}} |topic=01046945 |trow=2 |before=DLC04RobotProtectronCowboy: You look parched there, stranger. You know what you need? A bottle of Nuka-Cola Wild! The root-based flavor with teeth! |response=Hospitality is a big deal out here in Dry Rock Gulch. That's why I want you to handle tending the bar. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=I got three orders of drinks I need you to deliver. One is just upstairs, and the other two are in town. You game? |after=Player Default: Sounds easy enough. |abxy=A1b}} |scene= |srow=13 |topic=01044979 |trow=2 |before= |response=''{running the saloon}'' Good job. Did Old Prospector Owen give you one of his great tall tales as a reward for his drink? What about Miss Trixie and Handy Hank? |after=Player Default: I'm afraid everyone's dead. The only things left are their skeletons. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{running the saloon}'' What did folks have to say after you gave them their drinks? Did they tell you any exciting Wild West tales? |after=Player Default: I'm afraid everyone's dead. The only things left are their skeletons. |abxy=A}} |topic=010470C8 |before=Player Default: Now why don't you take this part of the safe combination, and try out one of our other great activities? |response=And, hey, why not take a few more bottles of Nuka-Cola Wild on your way out? Courtesy of Nuka-Cola! |after= |abxy=A1a}} |topic=01046B42 |trow=3 |before=Player Default: I'm afraid everyone's dead. The only things left are their skeletons. |response=Well, that ain't good. Nuka-Cola would like to apologize that this part of the Dry Rock Gulch experience was not up to our standards. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=Rest assured, your complaint will be forwarded to the Human Resources and Maintenance departments. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=Now why don't you take this part of the safe combination, and try out one of our other great activities? |after=DocPhosphate: And, hey, why not take a few more bottles of Nuka-Cola Wild on your way out? Courtesy of Nuka-Cola! |abxy=A1c}} |topic=01046B41 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: They... weren't exactly in a talkative mood. |response=Had one too many, huh? Ha. That sure sounds like the three of them, all right. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |before= |response=Well, you did a fine job. Here's my part of the safe combination. You can sling Nuka-Cola Wild in my saloon any time, partner! |after=DocPhosphate: And, hey, why not take a few more bottles of Nuka-Cola Wild on your way out? Courtesy of Nuka-Cola! |abxy=B1b}} |topic=01046B40 |trow=3 |before=Player Default: I cannot lie to you, noble bartender. Prospector Owen, Miss Trixie, and Handy Hank are all dead. Killed by some unknown assailant years ago. |response=I didn't realize all three of them were fans of the Silver Shroud. Learn something new every day. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |before= |response=Here's my part of the safe combination. Hope you teach those bandits in Mad Mulligan's Mine a lesson. |after=DocPhosphate: And, hey, why not take a few more bottles of Nuka-Cola Wild on your way out? Courtesy of Nuka-Cola! |abxy=X1b}} |before=Player Default: I cannot lie to you, noble bartender. Prospector Owen, Miss Trixie, and Handy Hank are all dead. Killed by some unknown assailant years ago. |response=Now that's good to hear! You did a fine job, partner. Here's my part of the safe combination. |after=DocPhosphate: And, hey, why not take a few more bottles of Nuka-Cola Wild on your way out? Courtesy of Nuka-Cola! |abxy=X2a}} |topic=01046B3F |trow=2 |before=Player Default: You haven't spoken to any of them yourself in a while, have you? |response=Why would I? Fine folks such as yourself are always on hand to serve them their drinks. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=Now did Owen, Trixie, and Hank give you any of their fine tales? |after=Player Default: I'm afraid everyone's dead. The only things left are their skeletons. |abxy=Y1b}} Category:Nuka-World dialogue files